Banana
by flaws-and-all
Summary: "Kenny tapped Stans leg and he opened his eyes and stared into mine. I felt myself heat up. I've never seen anything so attractive as my love look me in the eye as I was about to eat a banana."


We were all sitting on Stans bedroom floor talking about all the weird shit that's happened to us. All four of us had a smile on our faces at first. Stan was laughing and Kenny was giggling hysterically while Cartman was talking. It was a really happy atmosphere, until Cartman brought up the water park situation where he thought the world was ending. The laughing stopped. Kenny fell back with his arms under his head.

"Ugh, why'd you bring that up? I drown in a bunch of piss that day.."

"Yeah, what the fuck Cartman, that was a bad day for all of us."

"Yeah, I know, right guys? Poor Jew had to eat a banana that day."

I felt everything switch. I tried to save myself "Shut up Cartman, nobody likes you." But it was too late.

"Wait, wait.." Kenny said with a grin. "What happened with that?"

"Guys, I don't wanna talk about this. I had to drink pee then."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, we'll talk about something else-"

"Oh, no no no. Let us talk about Kahl's banana problem."

"You're not scared of them, are you?" Kenny asked with a laugh. Bastard, he knew.

"Of course not."

"Then what is it?" Stan was interested now. Great.

"They aren't bad. They barely have a taste."

"It's nothing.."

Kenny got up. "So if I got a banana from the kitchen, you'd eat it no problem."

"Ken-I.... this is.. sure."

"Well alright then." He turned out of the room to the stairs, his previous grin still plastered on his face.

"Kyle, there's gotta be a reason you don't like bananas."

"Yeah." Of course there was a reason. And them acting like they didn't know what it was wasn't helping my case. Well, Kenny knew, that was obvious. Stan seemed pretty clueless. And you can never tell with Cartman.

"Well, what is it? C'mon Jew boy, we don't have all day."

"……. I-"

"Got it!"

Kenny dropped down on his ass back on the floor next to Stan and shoved it past his and toward my face. I took it hesitantlyand stared at it before I started peeling.

"And your all gonna stare while I eat it, right?" It was a mumble, but I still wanted an answer. I ended up not getting one verbally and looked up. Seeing Stans face made me wanna laugh and hug him. Looked like he had it figured out now. Kenny hadn't stopped with his hard ass smile since he started. Cartman had a look of pure satisfaction.

"We gotta make sure you don't eat it too fast, Kahl. Can't rush through these things."

And even though they all had it figured out and probably knew I knew they all had it figured out, they were still gonna make me do this just for themselves. Greeaat.

"And that means all three of you have to watch? You don't think that's pretty homo, Cartman?"

"Ay! Yer the faggot, Kahl!" I caught the light tinge on his cheeks.

"Hey, fuck you guys. I wanna see this."

"Fine, Keeny'll watch. Close yer eyes, Marsh."

"Wait wait, what is this accomplishing?"

Thank you, Stan!

"Were making sure Kyle's over his banana problem."

Thanks, Kenny..

"I don't have a banana problem.."

"Then it should be no problem for you to prove it."

I sighed and stared at Cartman.

"...What?"

"Dumb ass. Close your eyes?"

"I know! I was waiting for Stan."

"Yeah, I know." Stan was smiling. He already had his eyes closed. Cartman closed his after he saw. Kenny tapped Stans leg and he opened his eyes and stared into mine. I felt myself heat up. I've never seen anything so attractive as my love look me in the eye as I was about to eat a banana.

"No cheating, faggots!" Fat ass yelled with his eyes closed.

"Shut up, Cartman. I don't wanna do this, remember?"

And at first that would've been the truth, but this was getting kind of fun. Who says making guys  
hard by orally molesting a banana was a bad thing? I'd been seeing this the wrong way; I could use this to my advantage. And all I did the first couple times was eat it. God, taking advantage of a situation never felt so exciting.

"And that means you too, you know. Can I trust you?"

Bring trust into something and Cartman was a sucker. At least, that's  
how it worked with me and a select few that he was also weak for.

"Sure, whatever."

I looked back at Stan, though his eyes never left me. I glanced at Kenny and saw he had a hand down his pants. Oh god, this seemed like so much fun.

"Whenever you're ready, Kyle."

Dick.

"I'm going.."

I looked back at Stan. He looked so innocent, like he wanted it but he didn't know if he was allowed. God, it killed me. I went down on the banana, never breaking eye contact. I sucked my way back up and licked at the tip. Kenny started moving his hand. I almost laughed, but thankfully didn't. Looking back at Stan, I saw he looked absolutely dazed. His eyes were dull and his mouth was slightly open. I bit the banana toward the top just hard enough to leave an imprint, then went back down and bobbed my head up and down. I came off and licked up the side, my eyes lidded as were Stans. He was biting his lip. Turning my head to the side, I sucked at it and heard Kenny starting to struggle. I took it back in and bit the top off.

"Wa-ohhh!!"

"T-timeout, I gotta use the bathroom."

I took another bite.

"Hahahahahahaha!!"

Kenny fell back as Stan quickly made his way out of his room and to the bathroom. Cartman opened his eyes.

"What's so funny? Keeny!! Why's yer hand down yer pants!?"

"Get out, guys?"

"Done. Thanks, see you tomorrow." I swear to god, only with Kenny. Cartman watched Kenny leave, then looked at me as I took another bite of my banana.

".....Fuck you guys." Then he stormed out.  
Stan came back minutes after I had finished the banana.

"Where'd everybody go..?"

Shut the fuck up and come here, please."

He grinned. ".....Kay." and sat next to me facing me. I took his hand. We shared a smile, and Sharon caught us in the doorway.

"Is everything okay, Stan? Your friends seemed kind of um, weird when they left.."

She didn't even care.

"They're always like that. I'm great, thanks mom." We both smiled at her and she smiled and shut the door as she left.

"Cool mom."

"Yeah, well you know how my dad is. Someone has to be cool."

I laughed and kissed him. "You're cool." He smiled and kissed me passionately, climbing on top of me. Apparently, the fun had just started.


End file.
